Dragon Rivals
by OmegaDaReploid
Summary: Ryuga isn't the only one with an L'Drago, there is another with a stronger power, it is "Dark L'Drago" It may not absorb power but it will rip apart any bey!
1. Prologue

_**A teenager was just starting his journey on his path of revenge, that boy was 15 years of age and he had uncommon skills, he had in his possession an L'Drago, it was called 'Dark L'Drago' It had a Dark fusion wheel, a 105 spin track, SF performance tip. Unlike Ryuga's L'Drago, he could absorb an opponents power in upper mode, but the bey this Boy had was unimagineable. It could crush a whole mountain, it didn't have the ability for absorbing strengths of other beys, instead it would destroy their strengths and make them lose their will to win. That boy's name was 'Zeke' he could control his 'Dark L'Drago'. Zeke was so powerful he defeated countless traps that lead to L'Drago's path.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The boy wore a mask on his face to cover a wound he suffered from Ryuga's Lightning L'Drago, Zeke was a skilled blader, but his anger towards Lightning L'Drago affected his blading thoroughly. It made his life miserable and made him a force that can't be defeated, Zeke is currently working on copying Lighting L'Drago's ability to absorb the power of beys. Zeke uses stormy weather to demolish his opponents, Zeke never lets his opponents get away, once Dark L'Drago spins, it will not stop till it's defeated the blader itself, Zeke is a wielder of true darkness and hatred.**_

* * *

On top of a mountain was standing a boy of 15 years of age, he was holding his Dark L'Drago and laughing wildly at the top of his lungs as the guardians appeared and ripped their beyblades. 'You think you can beat the Dark?! Hahaha!' Zeke cackled.

'Let it! RIP!' Zeke yelled as he pulled his launcher's string, 'L'Drago! Dark Move! Dark Dragon Slash!' Zeke laughed.

The other beys were spinning in an attack group formation, Dark L'Drago then slightly jumped and dashed in mid air striking all four beys, the Keeper then ripped his Galaxy Aquario.

Zeke cackled as a red aura formed on the surface of his body, it started to surround the whole field on the peak of the mountain.

'Dark Move!' Zeke said, 'Dark Dragon Pulse!' Zeke said as Dark L'Drago had Zeke's aura surround itself and the battlefield, Galaxy Aquario was engulfed in the aura and its rotation speed began to slow down quickly.

'Now! L'Drago! Destroy the enemy!' Zeke shouted, L'Drago dashed and hit Aquario from below sending it flying and break to pieces as L'Drago jumped and ripped it to little fragments.

The Keeper then broke apart into little rocks as L'Drago smashed into him.

'No one beats me! EVER! Hahaha!' Zeke laughed wildly, he then walked down from the mountain and headed towards a nearby city.

Zeke was a dark haired boy with a spiky hair style. He wore a black coat and black pants, he had a ring with the L'Drago constellation.

His skin was tanned and he wore fingerless gloves and black boots.

Zeke walked past a few buildings and found a tall building with the sign "B-Pit", Zeke went inside and sees a girl dusting some bey parts.

'Hello?' Zeke said, 'Oh hi! What can I do for you? My name is Madoka Amano.' She said.

'I need to know if you can examine my beyblade?' Zeke asked. 'Sure!' Madoka agreed and nodded with a smile on her face.

'Here.' Zeke said as he handed her Dark L'Drago, Madoka was shocked as she saw it was an L'Drago, 'Something wrong?' Zeke asked.

'No, nothing!' Madoka said nervously.

'Ok...?' Zeke said confused, Madoka went downstairs. Zeke followed her as she sat down and analyzed Zeke's Bey.

'Is it doing alright?' Zeke asked, 'Well it has a few scratches on its fusion wheel, have you been battling multiple opponents?' Madoka said.

'Oh, well. Yes I recall that I have battled four opponents recently...' Zeke explained.

'I see a tiny scratch on its Semi-Flat Peformance Tip! What have you been battling on?! Sand?! Rocks?!' Madoka yelled at Zeke.

'Just fix it, I will need to leave soon, I need to defeat a high amount of bladers!' Zeke yelled back in anger and rage.

'W-What!' Madoka screamed as a red aura formed on the surface of Zeke's body.

'I must win, if I don't what good will I do to carry out my revenge!' Zeke yelled at the top of his lungs and screamed out loud in pain as the aura emerged around his body.

'Hahaha! Anyone who stands in my way will be defeated! And my Bey will be the only one standing as Ryuga is dealt with! BWUAHAHAHA!' Zeke laughed wildly as his voice distorted.

Madoka got scared and walked backwards trying to stay her distance away from Zeke, 'Zoe...She'll be relieved when I defeat Ryuga...' Zeke said as he started to quiet down.

A launcher was ripped and Zeke noticed it was Madoka's bey, Zeke took L'Drago and launched him as well, Mad Gasher spun around in circles.

'What are you?', 'Doing?' Zeke wondered. Madoka didn't respond.

L'Drago went to an offensive and started to attack with small strikes to make it easy for her. 'Please don't make me do this!' Zeke warned as he was getting anxious.

Madoka's Mad Gasher went on the offensive too and quickly jumped and smashed L'Drago sending it flying and Mad Gasher jumped again and striked at L'Drago's SF Performance Tip.

Which ended up making the scratch bigger, and L'Drago's rotation slower.

'But! How?!' Zeke was shocked. 'You should stop battling now! I have given a lot of damage since you made your strikes against me weak! I had a chance to turn the tables in my favor!' Madoka explained.

'NO! If I lose! I will never avenge Zoe's death!' Zeke shouted.

'I don't want to fail! AGAIN! L'DRAGO! DARK MOVE: DARK DRAGON SLASH!' Zeke screamed as his aura spread more around Zeke.

Dark L'Drago swiftly went downwards on top of Mad Gasher and started giving strong level of attacks. Making big scratches on Mad Gasher.

Madoka was shocked and scared of Zeke's and L'Drago's power.

Mad Gasher's Fusion Wheel started to break, as L'Drago's Dark Dragon Slash hit Madoka's Mad Gasher hit the floor and L'Drago still striking on top of Mad Gasher.

Yet another Bey was launched into the battle, Zeke looked behind him and saw a bulky guy with a beyblade, it was a "Dark Bull H145 SD".

Dark Bull then charged at L'Drago and it's attack had no effect as it struck.

'Disappear! L'Drago! Dark Dragon Pulse!' Zeke yelled as his eyes dilated black.

'Destroy them all! Disappear NOW!' Zeke said as the aura formed around the beyblades' surface, their rotation speed started to slow.

'B-B-B-Bull! Dark Bull Red Horn Uppercut!' The guy yelled. 'Benkei! Stop it, he's too strong!' Madoka warned him.

'Hahaha! Listen to her Ben!' Zeke taunted. 'Bull attack now!' yelled Benkei, Dark Bull's spin track started to glow red and jumped as L'Drago was still not done destroying Mad Gasher as it lay dug in the ground full of scratches.

Bull then swiftly dashed and hit L'Drago. 'Bad move, it'll cost you!' Zeke kept on taunting, commenting on Benkei's lack of strength against Zeke.


	2. The Past Stays Behind

L'Drago then pushed Bull back, making Bull collide into the wall and Bull swiftly bounced off the wall and charged at L'Drago.

'L'Drago keep going! Attack more and more! Till it's broken!' Zeke yelled.

'Bull! Strike back!' Benkei said. Dark Bull swiftly dashed and attacked L'Drago quickly, 'L'Drago defeat him with one shot!' Zeke said as a beam was created by L'Drago shooting upwards and hitting in multiple directions.

Dark Bull was hit by one of the beams as it aggressively jumped for a strike.

'Bull?' Benkei was shocked, 'Destroy that bull.' Zeke said quietly. L'Drago dashed around hitting Bull with the beams moving around.

'This is my new Dark move: Dark Beam of Destruction!' Zeke laughed as L'Drago smashed Bull to a wall.

'Bull! Push him back!' Benkei panicked.

'It won't work! L'Drago!' Zeke ordered. 'Benkei! Attack from below! Quick!' Madoka advised.

Bull quickly started to attack lower, but the level of Bull's attacks had no effect whatsoever. 'The Dark Dragon Pulse has weakened you! You are no match for me!' Zeke kept taunting.

'Impossible! It should've worked due to the damage on his Performance Tip...' Madoka panicked in fear.

'I won't lose! I need to defeat everyone who oppose me and my goal, will be disposed of!' Zeke warned in rage.

L'Drago then ripped off a few of the blades on Dark Bull's Fusion Wheel.

'No! Bull!' Benkei shouted, 'Attack! L'Drago!' Zeke ordered L'Drago as it broke off Bull's Spin Track and Performance Tip from below.

Bull was sent flying and was stuck in the ceiling.

Zeke laughed insanely as the aura started to disappear. 'W-What is with this guy?!' Benkei asked Madoka, 'I dunno, he was a customer and then this happened!' she explained.

Zeke picked up L'Drago and put it away in his pocket and started screaming in pain as he held his head with a strong grip.

Madoka and Benkei were shocked.

'H-Help me! Argh! My head! It hurts! IT HURTS! ARGHHHH! MYY HEEEADDD!' Zeke screamed in pain throwing his body around smashing his body.

'I'll call an ambulance!' Madoka said, 'Benkei look after him!'.

Benkei looked at her shocked, 'You want me... to stay here... and help him?' Benkei asked. 'Of course!' She yelled as she pressing a few buttons on her mobile phone.

Zeke was engulfed in a red aura and went insane smashing his body around the room.

'Ah!' Benkei screamed, Zeke then screamed on top of his lungs in extreme severe painl, 'It hurts!'.

Zeke then fell on his knees gripping his head tightly with his hands. What is happening just now, Zeke is in incredible pain and he can't seem to handle it and is going insane.

Zeke then took out his L'Drago and launched.

'GO NOW! I WON'T LOSE AGAINST ANYONE YOU HEAR ME!' Zeke yelled, 'THIS IS FOR YOU ZOE! ARGHHHHHH! L'DRAGO ATTACK!'.

L'Drago then made a dark tornado surrounded with darkness coming from Zeke's aura.

'All of you! You're in... MY WAY!' Zeke yelled with a scream of pain.

The ceiling started to crumble and smashed on L'Drago and broke, 'ARGHHH! More! I need MORE! Hahaha!' Zeke laughed madly.

Benkei quickly ran out and climbed the stairs leading to the next floor, 'What's going on down there?!' Madoka shouted. 'Run! This kid's out of control!' Benkei replied in quickly and ran out the door.

'AHHHHHH! L'DRAGO, DESTROY EVERYTHING!' Zeke demanded.

L'Drago's beast appeared and flew around smashing the building, Madoka quickly escaped out of the building with Benkei and people were shocked as the building was sinking.

L'Drago's bit beast form started to demolish the surrounding rubble. 'More! More! More!' Zeke screamed, 'Destroy everything! Don't leave any survivors!'.

'Ah! Stop it! I can't take it! Stop it! L'Drago just... STOP IT NOW! ARGHHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! AHHHHHH!' Zeke screamed.

Zeke was then impaled by L'Drago's bit beast as it flew through him.

Zeke was motionless and then fell out of his own control and made explosive pulses. 'Win! Win! Win! I must! WIN! I WANT MORE POWER!' Zeke yelled in his distorted voice.

What is just happening? Is that actually 'Zeke'? Or has he become insane? Isn't L'Drago just a powerfull beyblade? Or is it more than people think? And why is this even happening?

Is Beyblade more than just a game? You'll find out soon enough, in due time.

The truth will be revealed about Beyblade, Zeke's dark, tragic past and Dark L'Drago's origins and history against Lightning L'Drago.


	3. Spirits Clash!

Zeke's unconscious body lays there in the rubble, with a pile of bricks on top of him.

L'Drago then swiftly dashed out of the rubble and it's beast appeared and roared loudly through the entire town.

Suddenly a blue bey then smashed into L'Drago in mid-air. The surrounding aura on L'Drago then was flowing into Zeke's body and Zeke regained consciousness.

Zeke stood up and opened his red glowing eyes, glaring at the blue bey.

'Interesting, I challenge whoever launched that bey! Fufufu... Hahahahaha!' L'Drago then dashed and Zeke caught it in his hand and took out his launcher.

The blue beyblade was Storm Pegasus 105RF and then dashed back to a red haired boy's hand.

Zeke then got his launcher ready with L'Drago attached to the launcher. Ready for a Beyblade battle.

'Zeke, we meet again, but under different circumstances. You have the desire to abuse the power of beys!' He said, 'Well, well, well. Hello Gingka!' Zeke pointed out.

'Sorry, but you're wrong! I want to become the world's number one as I defeat Ryuga! And have a legitimate win! Without using the exact amount of my TRUE power!' Zeke yelled.

'Ryuga will get his fair share of pain soon enough, but I guess battling you will have to do!' Zeke said, 'What do you mean about Ryuga's fair share?!' Gingka asked.

'What I mean is, "Revenge" is my aim. Do you know of Zoe Valentine? The best female blader of our Koma Village?' Zeke asked Gingka back.

'Zoe? Oh! You mean the "Valentine Lady", she suddenly disappeared without saying goodbye. She was pretty nice for a girl.' Gingka answered.

'Well listen up! She...she...' Zeke stopped as he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. 'She's dead, thanks to Ryuga and Lightning L'Drago.' Zeke said.

'After all, I couldn't do anything but watched as she lost as the first victim before your father.' He continued.

Gingka was shocked and confused, 'First victim?!' he asked.

'Ryuga, when he broke the gem containing L'Drago, he launched it at me and I launched my bey too, but I lost to him fairly quick. And then when Zoe arrived, she fought back for me, but she was very angry at the time, feeding Lightning L'Drago with power!' Zeke explained.

'She was being toyed with by Ryuga as he kept attacking from all directions. Making it harder to dodge his attacks, the more Ryuga landed strong attacks, infuriated Zoe! And I was on the ground behind her! Unable to help!' Zeke yelled.

'But not anymore, this time!' Zeke stopped talking as he took a deep breath, 'This time! THIS TIME I WILL NOT LOSE TO ANYONE IN MY WAY! Let it RIP! Dark L'Drago!' Zeke screamed.

Zeke launched L'Drago and Gingka launched his Pegasus.

'Go now!' Zeke yelled. 'Pegasus, lets finish this!' Gingka said, Pegasus then gave multiple aggressive strikes making explosions.

'Grrr!' Zeke growled, 'I must not lose! L'Drago! Dark Dragon Pulse!'. He shouted.

L'Drago started to glow red and then an aura formed around L'Drago, spreading around in the battle arena.

'Huh? Ah! Pegasus fly to the skies!' Gingka commanded.

'Grrr! L'Drago fly after the enemy!' Zeke yelled. 'Zeke, you've fallen into my trap! I know already about Dark L'Drago's moves! Now! Pegasus! Special Move: Pegasus Starblast Attack!' Gingka said.

'What? But how did you-' Zeke choked in suprise in his throat that he couldn't finish talking.

'I watched the battle with Benkei, I actually was impressed, you make a good opponent. A tough one at that!' Gingka said.

L'Drago dashed and Pegasus gave a strong attack against L'Drago smashing him into the ground, 'No way!' Zeke yelled.

Zeke started to think and stood there frozen, suddenly L'Drago's bit beast appeared 'You cannot win.' It taunted.

'What?' Zeke said, 'How could you win? You can't even fight back your current opponent!' the beast taunted, 'Grrr! I will win!' Zeke yelled.

'Gingka will be the winner.' it said.

'Be quiet! I don't need your opinion! I can win by my own!' Zeke yelled back at it. 'With a weak blader like you? L'Drago needs a Legendary Blader, you're more like an amateur!' It kept enraging Zeke with it's taunts.

'Shut up! I am skilled enough with my power alone!' Zeke said.

'Who else agrees with that? Nobody! Not even your opponent!' L'Drago taunted, 'Gah! Please stop it! Just stop talking! Stop talking! I don't want to hear your petty taunts!' Zeke screamed in pain with his head in his hands as he grips it strongly.

'Just let me make you squirm and beg for me to stop!' L'Drago said. 'Stop it now! I can't bear it anymore!' Zeke said. L'Drago's bit beast then impaled Zeke as he flew through Zeke's body.

Zeke screamed loudly in grave pain and a red aura surrounded Zeke's body and spreading.

'I won't lose to you! Gingka! L'Drago! Dark Move Dark Dragon Slash!' Zeke screamed out.

L'Drago then started to shine red and striked at Pegasus fiercely.

'I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!' Zeke screamed at the top of his lungs. 'Lightning L'Drago is my sworn enemy and rival!' He yelled, 'Zeke? No, L'Drago.' Gingka said.

'Heh, yes and no. But that won't stop the power of our rampage!' Zeke yelled.

Gingka was confused, 'What do you mean by that?!' He asked. 'You see Gingka, L'Drago's soul and spirit has formed with mine, now my power has increased incredibly!' Zeke said.

'Now I can defeat Ryuga with my power! I will destroy Ryuga himself! In and out!' Zeke said, 'Now disappear out of my sight with your pathetic second rate bey Pegasus!'.

L'Drago then started to dash and attack Pegasus from all sides as L'Drago spun around it.

'Ah! Pegasus! Why you! Pegasus strike back!' Gingka commanded, 'It's no use at all! L'Drago! Dark Dragon Pulse!' Zeke shouted to silence Gingka.

An aura surfaced on L'Drago and started to spread into the field, and surrounded Pegasus and slowly reducing it's rotation speed.

Zeke burst out laughing as L'Drago was striking Pegasus from all directions as it spun around in a furious frenzy. 'Time to finish this, heheh. Hahaha! Now, strike with all your might L'Drago!' Zeke commanded with all his being.

Zeke's left arm started to grow immense in size as Zeke started to yell in pain.

'This wasn't meant to happen! At all!' Zeke wondered. 'I'm confused... But I will stop you!' Gingka yelled.

'You say you will, but you really w-! Gah! Ah!' Zeke yelled in pain. 'I don't get you! Why go to such extreme lengths? Just why? Why?' Gingka asked.

Zeke's right leg started to grow immense and mutated armor.

'Arrr! Aaaaaaah! My leg and arm are... They are? Mutating!' Zeke panicked. 'Stop it now! L'Drago I command you to stop this!', But L'Drago paid no heed to Zeke as he started to lose his own willpower and lost his consciousness as he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**_This is just exactly what was happening in the present but let's go look back at the past to investigate what was happening to myself before this turn of events. Yes, I am the author and this did happen. But now... I have given up my dreams as a blader and am now a Defense Attorney. Still let's watch what happened from the start of this dull nightmare, and step a few steps backwards to how it all started._**


End file.
